BOOK 1 LOVE AND PAIN
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: After recently moving to Forks, half-vampire and secret Ghost Rider, Draco Malfoy meets someone who should be his sworn enemy. Instead, Jacob Black's werewolf instincts do the unthinkable; he imprints on a man, but not just any man, a half-vampire! Warning: anorexia/abuse/spanking/foul lang. and evil/bella and cheating...death...sub/draco...yaoi! Read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:  
The Cullens are back.

Jacob was shielding me with his body as we waited for Bella and Edward to arrive. Jacob had just told Charlie about Bella's motorbike meaning that she was grounded for the rest of eternity, or so it seemed. Edward had still somehow managed to get her out of the house so that we could meet. In the small clearing in the woods behind Bella's house, we waited for them to arrive. That small bit of land was considered neutral territory between the wolves and the vampires. Edward had apparently decided he either wanted or needed to talk to the werewolf about what he had done.

I watched as they approached in the distance and used my telepathy to talk to Edward, 'So, you guys are back?' I saw him smile at me before scowling when his eyes fell on Jacob. I looked around for Jasper, but did not see him. He was the one I missed most and expected him to appear also. He was always my favorite "brother". Realizing he wasn't there, I pulled out my phone and fired off a quick text message to him,

"_Meet me in the forest behind Bella's house in the clearing – Draco."_

Within seconds I received a reply with a simple "_Okay". _

The sound of fast footsteps less than a minute later alerted me to Jasper's presence and I glanced up to see Jacob was still shielding me from the assumed danger the two vampires posed. "Let him by Jacob. He will not hurt me baby," I told him calmly.

Jacob just nodded and moved over to let Jasper by knowing that if he didn't I would find a way around him. As Jasper moved towards me at an inhuman speed, Jacob growled at him to show that he wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement.

Gathering me in his arms to give me a hug, I could hear him take in a deep breath and release it. He let me go and took one step back with a wrinkle of his nose, looking as if he had smelled something bad, very bad.

I made my way back towards Jacob who instantly gathered me up in a possessive embrace to show everyone present to whom I really belonged to. I melted into it and murmured into his russet-colored skin, "Thank you baby."

'Oh great!' Jasper exclaimed sarcastically in my mind. 'You are together with that pup?' Jasper spat the last word and it echoed through my mind, 'I wondered why he was hovering over you like that.'

"Yes, we are together," I answered aloud smiling hugely showing everyone that I was not opposed and was indeed happy about the union.

Jacob's arms released me and I saw him walk towards Edward. They both looked annoyed, but their expressions soon smoothed out as they began to talk about recent events. I decided to ignore them and go back to my mental conversation with Jasper because I knew he had questions for me.

'Where are you staying?' Jasper probed in my thoughts instead of asking me aloud. He always seemed to prefer to talk me through thought instead of out loud, especially when others were around claiming our conversations were more private that way.

"I thought I would continue to stay at my mansion, and if it's okay with Jacob's dad, he can stay there too," I answered aloud once again ensuring that Jacob would hear me.

"Yes, of course I will ask if I can stay with you babe," Jacob replied facing me. His grin was smug.

'Does he know that you're half-vampire Draco?' Why was Jasper questioning everything? I know he's worried about me, but this was overdoing the whole "protective brother" act.

'No, to answer your question I haven't told him,' I knew I sounded defensive even in my own head. I saw his eyebrow lift in question and I sighed, before continuing our mind conversation, 'Look, he hates vampires and I don't know what he would do if he found out about me. I am afraid.' Jacob couldn't tell I was a vampire because my scent is very similar to that of a human, and I hardly ever have to feed on blood.

Jasper threw a water bottle at me. I don't even know where it appeared from, but it obviously contained animal blood. Without thinking about it, I opened the bottle and got lost in the delicious smell eagerly drinking it down. I didn't even think about the audience I had.

"How's that blood Draco?" Jasper inquired slyly. He actually spoke aloud, and with one glance at the older vampire revealed that he was smirking. I was so angry at him, but I couldn't concentrate on him right now; I had to force myself to focus on my mate. Moving my gaze so that it rested on Jacob, his face was pale and his mouth was hanging open. He looked shocked and I couldn't blame him.

"Y-you're a vampire? Draco?" Jacob was stuttering and backing away from me. I lunged at him, grabbing his arms and forcing him to look at me.

"No, not exactly. Just listen ok?" I pleaded with him, "I'm half vampire. I can't drink human blood and I age like a human. My only vampire powers are enhanced speed and strength, and telepathy; of course that is with the exception of you. I can't read your mind. I'm so s-sorry for not telling you," I stammered out nervously. Shaking all over,I was unsure of what would happen next, but calmed instantly when Jacob gathered me in his arms once again. He still looked flabberghasted and I knew he wasn't sure what to think or feel, but he also couldn't go against instinct since he had imprinted on me. It may take a while before he accepted me fully, but I could wait and take what he could give me for now

"It's okay," he whispered to me and I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "I love you," his voice more sure with those words before he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," I cried hoping that he would understand why I kept it from him and that I meant those four words.

Pulling back and gazing into my eyes, he questioned me, "Do you want to leave now?" I could see the strained smile on his face, he was trying.

We both ignoring the others in the clearing, but Bella was angry at Jake and I was angry at Jasper, so I didn't really care. "Yes please," I replied with a bright smile. Waving goodbye to Edward and foregoing acknowledging the other two, Jacob and I began our walk back to LaPush. Life wouldn't be simple now that The Cullen's were back, but I knew we would both learn to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N About Starfire: her name is Starfire because she has star on her face. She can also make herself smaller and they talk like Eragon and Saphira (telepathy)

Chapter 2: Meet the Pack

We had to walk back to La Push, and eventually, I would have to tell Jacob how much I hated walking.  
"Come on babe, I'm taking you to meet my pack." Jacob had said, smiling at me.  
"O-Okay." I stuttered, faintly nervous about meeting these new people.  
After a while, my feet started to hurt and I really didn't want to walk any further.  
"Jacob, I am sick of walking." I said.  
"So, would you like me to carry you?" he asked.  
"Yes please, if you don't mind," I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay, come here," he said. Without another word he knocked my legs out from underneath me and caught me with his other arm. I squeaked lightly and laughed, resting my head in the crook of his neck.  
I looked up at the sky and saw a very small purple and black dragon. Her name was Starfire, and I seemed to be the only one who could see her; she was invisible to everyone else.  
"Hi little one." Starfire thought.  
"Hi Star." I thought back.  
"Hey are you falling a sleep on me? I mean, it's okay if you do." Jacob said, laughing slightly.  
I nuzzling into his neck and kissed it. "No baby, I was just talking with my dragon Starfire. We can speak through each other's thoughts." I said.  
"Really? You have dragon name Starfire?" He asked. I nodded in confirmation.  
Starfire landed lightly on his shoulder and he jumped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to introduce myself. You are Jacob, correct? It's nice meet you. My name is Starfire, and yes, he is falling asleep. You should know there is no need to worry. I will not harm you in anyway; that would hurt Draco, after all. But, if you end up hurting him, I will not grantee your own safety." I grimaced, hearing what Starfire was saying.  
"Nice meet you too," Jacob thought, "and I would never hurt him." Jacob added, able to communicate with Starfire through his thoughts as well.  
"You're going so slow!" I teased Jacob.  
"Okay, so I'll just take things up a notch" Jacob smirked as he started to run really fast.  
"We're here," Jacob whispered in my ear as he continued to run. He glanced over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, body trembling. He stopped running and started to walk again.  
I took a deep breath. "Nothing Jacob, I just feel a little dizzy." I finally answered, my voice cracking slightly.  
"Hello? Jacob, Draco, is that you guys?" I looked around and saw my best friend Crystal Master, an elf. She had blond hair with hot pink highlights and big dark green eyes that looked like emeralds with hints of blue.  
I smiled and greeted her, "Hey, sis." I turned to look into Jacob's eyes. "Jacob, you can put me down now," I told him, and he gently set me down. I walked over to Crystal and pulled her into a hug with Starfire now on my shoulder.  
Just then six shirtless guys and two girls came over to us. Oh great, more people, I thought. Starfire did her best to comfort me, knowing I was uncomfortable around so many new people.  
I walked back over to Jacob. "Draco, this is Sam the alpha, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Emily, Sam's fiancé." Jacob introduced me, pointing at each person as he said their name.  
"Hi. It's nice meet all of you." I said shyly, "And I know Crystal already," I added.  
I saw the guy named Sam smirk. "So, I'm guessing that you and Jacob are together?"  
"Yes" I said quickly.  
"So, you're like Crystal, right? Can you show us some Magic?" Paul asked, excited by the thought.  
"You were trained to become visible and larger, right star?" I thought to my companion.  
She agreed and transformed into her real, visible self, while she was still sitting on my shoulder. The pack jumped back in surprise.  
"Is that a dragon?" someone exclaimed, but Jacob was unfazed  
"Oh my God." Leah muttered under her breath.  
"Her name is Starfire," I said.  
Leah seemed to calm down first, "It's a nice name, she's cute." Leah seemed pretty cool, so I told her thank you, and so did Star. Once again, the pack became a little startled.  
"She talks?" Someone asked.  
Star told them yes, explaining how she communicated through thoughts.  
After a bit more talking we all piled into the house.  
I walked over to Jacob, shaking. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked gently, rubbing my arm.  
Crystal walked over to the pair of us and spoke for me, "He get's nervous around new people."  
"T-thank y-you Sis" I stuttered, grateful she said it, so I didn't have to admit it.  
"Really?" Jacob asked. He took my hand and pulled me off to the side to sit down next to him.  
"Y-yes," I told him.  
Sam told everyone to head out back for a meeting.  
Eventually, the pack meeting began, and I sat in the grass, watching everything in awe.  
"Why is there an arctic fox?" Paul thought to Sam  
I walked over to the wolf with russet brown fur. He looked down at me, "Hey Jacob." I thought  
My phone vibrated. I opened the message to see that it was a text from Carlisle, asking me to come to the house. I replied saying, "Okay." "I have to go. I'll see you later, Jacob" I thought.  
I ran at vampire speed to Forks until I got to the house "Hey, Dragon," Emmett smirked. I ran into the house and was greeted by all of them hugging me in turn.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"We have some news," Carlisle spoke. "We've decided to adopt a child, and he's in this room."  
It didn't take them long to figure out what he was saying. "Thank you so much," I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Carlisle and Esme into a hug.  
"You're welcome."  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do mind if stay with my mate, Jacob?" I asked hope coloring my voice.

"Yes, of course you can Draco." Carlisle replied smiling gently.

I quickly texted my cousin Ricky Underwood.

_hi cuzz guess wat?_

_Wat cuzz_

_I got adopted by cullen_

Flashback: The first time I met Ricky I was 6 years old.

"BOY, COME HERE NOW!" Durza bellowed.

"Y-yes Uncle," I said running down one set of stairs and up the ext flight. a/n Draco old room is in the a room off a basement. When I got out to the living room I stopped.

"This is your cousin, He is going watch your behavior. Or else…" Durza trailed off, smiling evilly

I looked at my cousin, who seemed to be 7 or 8 years old.

"Hi, I am Rick," he said kindly.

"Hi I am Draco." I said, nervously I shifting from foot to foot.

"I am not going to hurt you. I promise you and I can see your bruises," he said.

"D-does your dad hurt you too," I asked nervously.

"Yes, it's okay to ask." he said, showing the marks on his arm and then continued as if I had never spoken.

"Cuzz, you can always count on me. I promise you." Determination and resolve plastered plainly on his face and voice.

"Thank you," I said and hugged him.

end flashback

Alice had a vision "Victoria came back," she said.

"Oh great," I thought.

"Can I help, please?" I asked hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jacob got home, he immediately walked into the house and sat down in the living room on the couch next to me.

"Hi, hotness," I said.

"What?" Jacob chuckled as he turned to me and gently grabbed me, placing me on his lap.

"Nothing," I blushed quickly, looking away.

"No, what did you call me, love?" He inquired holding my chin gently.

"Hotness," I admitted the blush intensifying, but I was proud of myself as I held his gaze and did not turn away.

"That is so sweet," he murmured before capturing my lips in a kiss, and pulling back after only a moment. It was too quick for me, but I didn't say anything about it.

Sitting there for a moment, I asked, "How did the meeting go?"

"Good, how are you able to turn into a fox?" He probed.

I looked at him for a moment and hoped he understood my explanation, "I am an Animagus. I can also shift into a wolf or a snow leopard."

Grinning from ear to ear, he stated, "Nice, next time go as a wolf."

"Okay, good idea," I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I felt like I was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Looks like you're sleepy," he commented and picked me up to take me up to my room. Laying me on the bed, he whispered, "I have to go out patrolling, so do not follow me okay. Get some sleep."

"Yes, baby," I said crossing my fingers behind my back. As soon as I knew he was gone, I shifted into my wolf form and followed after him. I knew he would probably sense me, but now that I was out of the house, he couldn't order me back.

I found him quickly enough using my senses, and not only did I find him, but I smelled a vampire. My first though was to look for at least one of the Cullen's. I found them all though and I also saw a redhead I didn't know, one they called Victoria and as they chased her, I ran after them. The Cullen's part of the chase ended when the stranger jumped onto La Push land and they could not follow. I could though and jumped to run after her, but the whole pack was there. I looked behind me and I saw two of the Cullen's, Jasper and Emmett, try to jump after her, but they missed and got entangled with the wolves.

Victoria got away and by complete accident, I transformed from a wolf into my fox form. I was just about to leave the pack and go back into the woods, but a Cullen saw me immediately and I knew I was caught. The next thing I knew was Jacob had walked over to me and picked me up by the scruff of my neck in his mouth to carry me home. It was humiliating and I knew I was in a lot of trouble.

As soon as we got home, he dropped me and transformed back to a human. When I was released from his mouth, I did the same thing and tried to run, but he was just too fast for me. He grabbed me gently by my arm and escorted me inside the house. I wasn't getting away.


End file.
